This invention relates to a lancet device for use in taking capillary blood samples by pricking a body tissue, such as a fingertip.
In the case of certain diseases, such as diabetes, or test kits, such as cholesterol test kits, a patient is required to provide small specimens of blood for analysis. This involves pricking a finger or other suitable body part in order to obtain the blood specimen. It is physiologically and psychologically difficult for many people to prick their own finger with a handheld needle, which must be sterile.
Other lancet devices for obtaining blood samples, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,249 and 4,817,603, include a cap which is used to protect the needle or to keep the needle sterile. This makes manufacturing of these devices more difficult and costly, and makes the device harder to use.
In other devices, a spring used to shoot a needle into the tissue is compressed during use by the trigger mechanism, which can lead to misfiring or skewing of the spring so that the incision made is not suitable for obtaining a blood sample. Also, two hands are required for operation of many of these devices.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, reliable, self-activating, disposable lancet device in which reproducibility of suitable incisions is well controlled.